


Everybody "loves" Somebody

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alone, Anxiety, Broken, Broken Families, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depressing, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Isolated, Loss of Trust, Loveless - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Trauma, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, abusive, abusive friends, heartbroken, hopeless, lonely, toxic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer





	Everybody "loves" Somebody

I don’t understand what it is i’m doing wrong,I spiral around telling them how much I care  
How much I love them - only to be trampled by the toxic words that aim at my weak body. Being told to change myself for their love, for their eyes to even graze the thought of looking at me. I struggle to catch my breath as I fight back my tears by the memories of abuse and mockery. 

“I do it because I love you” 

they mumble while gutting me open. Their words and actions slice through my shaky skin as I bite my tongue and take it - because they love me ! right ? They - they have to be doing this because of that since that's what they said ! that's what they said ! And I am an idiot with a painted face, sitting alone just taking up space. I’m a broken porcelain doll in the hands of a bitter fist, only breaking more and more as the pressure of their hands stops my breaths. 

“You’re being overdramatic”

My mouth is sewn shut but you wonder why I never speak, a blindfold over my eyes so you wouldn’t see my pain and ask why I look so different. Nothing I ever do is right to you, nothing I ever do is enough. But you love me...don’t you ?


End file.
